Always
by Pitite BiBiche
Summary: Depuis sa nomination au grade de général, les gardes étaient récurrentes. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception. Il s'était alors préparé à passer le réveillon seul dans son bureau, de la paperasse administrative pour seule compagne. Déçu d'autant plus qu'il avait un cadeau spécial à offrir à Carter qui attendait bien sagement dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau depuis des semaines!


**Titre :** Always

**Auteur** : BB

**Genre** : Romance

**Spoilers** : Saison 8 (Après Reckoning & Threads c'est-à-dire juste après la mort de Jacob et avant Moebius)

**Pairing :** Jack/Sam

**Rating **: tout public

**Résumé** : Jack offre un cadeau un peu particulier à son second lors du réveillon.

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Stargate et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Fic écrite dans un but non lucratif. Les vers du poème appartiennent à Pablo Neruda.

**N/A** : Avec beaucoup de retard voici ma fic pour le secret Santa 2012 du CPAF, avec pour fil conducteur « _une scène de Noël avec la présence inopinée de Jacob_... ». Pour VirtualJBGirl.

Je n'assume pas totalement le coté guimauve de la fin de cette histoire, mais le manque de temps et d'inspiration font que je la poste telle qu'elle a été écrite !

**Musique** : Ecrite sur '_Aqualast_' de Rover

**Remerciements à** : Meloe

Jack s'enfonça un peu plus dans son imposant fauteuil, ruminant d'être coincé ici en cette soirée du réveillon et de n'avoir même pas vu son équipe avant leur départ de la base. Foutu poste. Depuis sa nomination, les gardes étaient récurrentes et rares étaient les fois où il pouvait profiter de son foyer. Et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, il devait attendre que SG3 rentre et ce pas avant les premières heures du matin. Il n'avait pas pu couper à la garde de nuit, si ce n'était pas lui, c'était ses seconds Carter ou Reynolds qui étaient d'astreinte. Or Carter avait subi assez d'épreuves comme ça pour qu'elle soit déchargée de cette garde, quant à Reynolds, il était le colonel de SG3… Et puis, il avait voulu que tout son personnel profite des fêtes cette année, il n'avait gardé qu'un minimum d'effectif pour assurer la sécurité de la base et demain le personnel serait relevé pour profiter au minimum du 25 décembre.

Déçu de ne pas profiter de la soirée avec Sam, Daniel et Teal'c comme il le faisait depuis des années, il s'était préparé à passer le réveillon seul dans son bureau, de la paperasse administrative pour seule compagne. Il se rappelait lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à réveillonner tous les quatre. C'était parce que, comme SG3 aujourd'hui, ils s'étaient retrouvés captifs sur une planète pour le 24 décembre. Par la suite, ils avaient constaté qu'ils étaient systématiquement seuls pour cette fête. Ils avaient alors tacitement décidé de réveillonner ensemble. Ils avaient des règles pour cette soirée, pas de cadeaux, pas de sapin, pas de petits plats dans les grands. Il s'agissait juste un diner entre amis.

Mais cette année, les choses s'étaient profilées différemment. Sam s'était fiancée, avec Cassandra à sa charge, Daniel avait renoué avec Sarah, Teal'c allait être grand-père d'ici fin décembre et lui était général. Alors rien n'avait été programmé. Et puis les dernières semaines avait un peu chamboulé les choses et il avait été heureux de voir débouler Daniel, Teal'c, Sam et Cassandra dans la salle de briefing, les bras chargés de provisions pour un repas. Malgré son nouveau statut, ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Et il fut touché bien plus qu'il ne le leur avoua.

Alors qu'il terminait de ranger son bureau, il observa ses camarades s'affairer à dresser la table. Le général s'amusa de voir Cassandra bousculer leurs règles en installant quelques décorations de table aux couleurs de noël et ne manqua pas non plus l'imposant gâteau qu'elle disposa en bout de table. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention, fut son second. Cette femme avait toujours eu le pouvoir d'apaiser ses tensions lorsqu'elle était près de lui. Et Il savoura de pouvoir discrètement l'admirer depuis son bureau.

Elle avait passé un cache-cœur noir décolleté en laine finement tricotée avec une petite jupe beige moulante s'arrêtant au dessus du genou et des collants noirs transparents surmontés de bottes hautes en cuir noir. Son décolleté était souligné par une chaine en or et une paire de diamants ornaient ses oreilles. Son regard était souligné par du mascara et ses lèvres d'un léger gloss rose. Il la trouvait magnifique ce soir et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, son cadeau lors de ses soirées était de pouvoir contempler Samantha Carter en tenue civile.

Ils passèrent une bonne soirée ponctuée de rire, de blagues Jaffa, de chamailleries entre lui et Daniel, des derniers potins de Cassandra et surtout de regards appuyés entre Sam et lui. Le repas préparé par ses dames fut délicieux, surtout le dessert. Mais bien vite la soirée s'acheva et ils débarrassèrent ensemble la table de briefing. Daniel, Teal'c et Cassandra étaient déjà partis, seuls Carter et lui finissaient d'emballer les derniers restes de leur repas. Il la vit envelopper deux parts de son dessert et lui tendre avec malice.

_Ce n'est pas un vrai cadeau, mais vous connaissant, quelques réserves de gâteau pour accompagner cette garde de nuit, vous feront surement plaisir !_ lui dit-elle avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres, connaissant sa gourmandise pour les gâteaux.

_C'était tellement bon que je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre, Carter ! Par contre, si le Doc me fait des remontrances sur mon cholestérol ou mon poids, je saurai qui lui envoyer pour lui expliquer !_ plaisanta-t-il et il fut ravi de la voir rire.

_Bon courage pour ce soir et joyeux noël, mon général._ Le salua-t-elle prête à rentrer chez elle avec Cassie qui devait l'attendre.

_Carter, attendez… j'ai quelque chose pour vous._ Lui dit-il finalement.

_Mon général ?_ s'exclama-t-elle, intriguée.

Il disparut quelques instants dans son bureau et en ressortit avec une petite boite sombre à la main.

_Mon général, que se passe-t-il ?_

_Quand vous avez parlé des cadeaux tout à l'heure j'ai repensé que j'avais quelque chose pour vous…_

_Vous m'avez fait un cadeau ? Mais, je n'ai rien pour vous, on avait dit que…_

_Hey Carter, tout doux !_

_Désolée, mon général._

_En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau de ma part… Comment dire… C'est un cadeau de votre père, Carter._

_Je vous demande pardon ?_

_Eh bien après l'annonce de votre mariage, lorsque Jacob est revenu sur Terre pour nous annoncer que les réplicateurs avaient lancé une attaque d'envergure contre les Goa'ulds, il m'avait demandé de lui garder ceci le temps qu'il puisse vous l'offrir._ Lui expliqua-t-il doucement en lui tendant finalement un petit écrin bleu marine.

_Je… je ne comprends pas… _répéta-t-elle dans un souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

_Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé sur Dakara et son affaiblissement rapide, il n'a pas eu le temps de vous l'offrir. Il voulait vous le donner pour votre mariage… Et après sa disparition et… et votre rupture, j'ai préféré attendre un peu pour vous l'offrir… J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas._

Elle prit finalement l'écrin, le faisant tourner dans ses mains pour l'observer. Le velours était rêche sous ses doigts. Elle remarqua qu'à plusieurs endroits sa couleur était passée et le tissus usé, témoignant de l'action du temps. Sam caressa encore un moment l'écrin avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son supérieur, dans une demande muette.

_Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, Carter. Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire ça maintenant, vous l'ouvrirez au calme chez vous._ Lui dit-il affectueusement se dirigeant déjà vers son bureau.

_Attendez !_ S'exclama-t-elle en lui agrippant vivement le poignet avant de le relâcher tout aussi hâtivement.

Elle était bouleversée, il pouvait le dire. Les larmes se bousculaient sur le bord de ses paupières, elle mordait frénétiquement ses lèvres et ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement autour de l'écrin. Il s'en voulait de la forcer à revivre de mauvais souvenirs, mais cet écrin lui revenait et il avait déjà assez attendu pour lui donner.

Elle qui pensait avoir fait son deuil à la fois de son père et de son mariage, voilà que Jacob lui faisait parvenir un cadeau. Un cadeau pour le moins intrigant, un écrin pour son mariage avec Pete alors qu'elle savait qu'il n'approuvait pas le jeune homme. Bon sang, il lui avait même dit qu'elle pouvait encore avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait pour être heureuse. Il avait su que ce n'était pas réellement Pete qu'elle voulait et il lui avait dit. Alors pourquoi lui offrir un écrin, qu'elle devinait contenir une bague, cela n'avait pas de sens ! Pas plus que de se le voir offrir par Jack O'Neill.

_Attendez…_ répéta-t-elle plus calmement. _Je voudrais… _Elle soupira puis repris._ J'aimerai que vous soyez là pour l'ouvrir. _

_Pas de problème, Carter. _Lui répondit-il en faisant à nouveau face.

_C'est bête, mais le fait qu'il vous l'ait donné à vous, eh bien je ne sais pas…_ Elle renifla bruyamment.

_Hey Carter, je ne vais nulle part, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez._ Lui affirma-t-il tendrement.

_Merci…_

Son regard tomba à nouveau sur l'écrin au creux de ses mains. Elle respira profondément, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la petite boite. Lorsqu'elle rouvrir les yeux et découvrit ce qu'il renfermait, la douleur lui enserra brutalement le cœur et des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge qu'elle fit taire d'une main fébrile plaquée sur ses lèvres.

_Oh mon Dieu…_ murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Après un instant de trouble, elle se décida finalement à extraire la bague de l'écrin d'une main tremblante. Jack put enfin découvrir ce que contenait celui-ci. Pas que cela soit une réelle surprise pour lui, il avait eu le temps de contempler le bijou bien avant elle. Combien de fois, ce foutu écrin que lui avait confié Jacob l'avait mis au supplice ! Mais qu'avait-il à perdre alors ? Rien, la femme qu'il aimait, allait en épouser un autre ! Il avait pu alors admirer la magnifique alliance. Elle était composée de deux anneaux en or qui s'entrelaçaient pour ne former plus qu'un, serti de diamants et de saphirs bleus. Il l'avait trouvée superbe, parce qu'elle alliait simplicité et élégance à l'image de Samantha Carter. Son père l'avait définitivement bien choisie. Cependant, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi est-ce que le choix de la bague était revenu à Jacob. Parce que c'était le rôle du futur époux, parce qu'il s'était stupidement senti trahi que Jacob puisse bénir leur union à ce point.

_Elle est superbe, Carter, votre père a définitivement bon goût, _dit-il finalement alors que son second était restée muette.

Elle pleurait désormais silencieusement caressant la bague de ses doigts.

_Oui… Elle est magnifique… Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs ! _avoua-t-elle émue.

_Vous aviez déjà vu cette bague ? _demanda Jack intrigué.

_Oh oui, elle appartenait à ma mère, c'était son alliance…_ dit-elle nostalgique, un doux sourire accroché aux lèvres. _J'ai toujours pensé que Papa l'avait laissée avec Maman, en souvenir de leur amour…_

Elle parcourut du regard la bague sans se lasser, essuyant d'une main les nouvelles larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Cette alliance ravivait de nombreux souvenirs qu'elle pensait enfouis dans sa mémoire.

_Pourquoi voulait-il me la donner ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle dans un murmure.

_C'est un magnifique cadeau de mariage Carter, _dit-il comme une évidence.

_Non, non, Papa n'a jamais apprécié Pete…_

_Carter !_ gronda-t-il. _C'était votre choix, il aurait fini par l'apprécier et il voulait surement vous le dire à travers cette bague._

_Non, non… _persista-t-elle songeuse alors qu'elle faisait tourner la bague entre ses doigts lorsqu'une inscription gravée à l'intérieur attira son attention. _Elle est gravée…_ souffla-t-elle, étonnée.

Elle approcha l'anneau de son visage et déchiffra silencieusement l'inscription. Il vit un tendre sourire étirer ses lèvres à travers les larmes inondant toujours son doux visage.

_Ça va, Carter ?_ demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_Oui, oui…_ le rassura-t-elle en reniflant. _C'est… C'est juste que l'inscription m'a rappelée une discussion que j'ai surpris entre mes parents quand j'étais enfant et qui m'a marquée… _

_Et ?_ l'incita-t-il à continuer son histoire.

_Ma mère reprochait une fois de plus à mon père d'être absent… Je pensais vraiment qu'ils allaient se disputer, mais… mon père lui a juste récité quelques mots, comme une promesse…_s'interrompit-elle trop émue.

_Quel rapport avec la bague ? _

_L'inscription me fait penser aux derniers mots que mon père a prononcés ce jour-là à ma mère… J'avais à peine 8 ans et des rêves de prince charmant plein la tête… Alors quand j'ai entendu mon père dire ces mots comme une promesse à ma mère, j'ai trouvé ça tellement romantique !_ avoua-t-elle avec une certaine gêne.

_Le Colonel Samantha Carter serait-elle une grande romantique ?_ se moqua-t-il gentiment d'elle, content de pouvoir apaiser un peu sa tristesse avec une petite boutade.

_Moquez-vous !_ dit-elle en se renfrognant dans un reniflement peu gracieux.

_Vous vous souvenez toujours des mots de votre père ?_ demanda-t-il curieux.

Il adora lire la surprise se dessiner sur son visage gracieux, qu'elle pencha sur le coté, comme pour mieux lire en lui. Elle ne comprenait apparemment pas sa soudaine curiosité. Et Samantha Carter détestait ne pas comprendre quelque chose. Un état de fait qui le fit sourire.

_Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ?_ demanda-t-elle timidement, peu certaine d'avoir le droit de poser cette question à son supérieur.

_Je ne sais pas… Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce qui a bien pu émouvoir de la sorte la grande scientifique, si terre à terre… Ou bien, peut être que je veux juste découvrir combien Jacob pouvait être un romantique !_ finit-il par dire en plaisantant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jack O'Neill, l'homme insondable qui détestait être pris au sérieux, si cela signifiait se dévoiler. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et la lueurqu'il y vit le déstabilisa lorsqu'elle commença à réciter les mots de son père.

_Je t'aime sans savoir comment, ni quand, ni d'où,_

_Je t'aime sans détour, sans orgueil, sans obstacle,_

_Je t'aime ainsi, je ne sais pas t'aimer autrement,_

_Je t'aime_… récita-t-elle, émue.

_Pour toujours_ ! dirent-ils en cœur.

Ce fut à son tour d'être déstabilisée quand il fut capable de compléter la phrase de son père. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'émotion que lui procurèrent ces deux petits mots prononcés par Jack et les laissa résonner en elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit brusquement plongeant son regard dans le sien, lorsque ce même «_Pour toujours_» fit échos à tous les autres qu'il lui avait prononcés au cours de ces huit années. Le dernier remontant à la mort de son père.

Et elle fut émue au-delà de ce qui était possible en réalisant la portée de ce simple mot. Parce que cela avait été la promesse faite par son père à sa mère de l'aimer éternellement et qu'aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte que Jack lui avait fait la même promesse et qu'elle en avait été inconsciente. Elle n'avait jamais voulu mettre de signification particulière sur ces deux mots, simplement par peur d'être déçue.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi son père avait voulu lui offrir la bague avant son mariage. Il avait voulu lui faire prendre conscience de l'erreur qu'elle commettait en épousant Pete. Il avait voulu qu'elle accepte que son cœur ait été déjà pris et que cet amour était le seul à pouvoir la rendre réellement heureuse. Elle, qui l'avait si longtemps réprimé, caché, ignoré, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait juste sous-estimé cet amour qui enserrait son cœur.

Elle prit le temps d'observer l'homme en face d'elle. Son visage était neutre mais son regard dissimulait une chaleur qui la fit frissonner. Elle aurait tellement aimé que les choses aient été différentes entre eux, juste plus simples. Elle savait qu'elle aurait été heureuse parce que c'était lui qui enflammait son cœur, comme aucun autre homme.

_Ça ressemble à un poème de Pablo Neruda_ ! dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait banal, comme pour se justifier.

Mais elle continuait à le dévisager avec étonnement et quelque chose d'autre dans le regard qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Et il avait du mal à dire pourquoi, mais cela l'irritait.

_Quoi ?_

_Rien… _répondit-elle doucement, comment faire comprendre à cet homme qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le voulait en dépit de tout ce qui les séparait.

Et rien qu'en l'entendant parler de poésie, elle prenait conscience qu'il y avait tout un monde qui les séparait. Elle ne connaissait de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien laisser transparaitre. Tout le reste, tout ce qui avait fait sa vie avant la mort de son fils et le SGC était enfoui au fond de lui, accessible seulement par lui. Et quelque part, elle se sentait blessée et repoussée par ce comportement.

_Raahh, crachez le morceau, Carter !_

_C'est juste que… vous ne m'avez pas habituée à… ça !_ avoua-t-elle finalement.

_Quoi, la poésie ? C'est interdit quand on est militaire ?! _ironisa-t-il.

_Non et vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !_ se défendit-elle, déstabilisée par son changement brutal d'humeur. _Ça fait huit ans que l'on se connait et… Je sais très peu de choses sur vous en dehors du SGC, et le si peu que vous laissez transparaitre tranche radicalement avec le Jack O'Neill que je côtoie tous les jours !_

_Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous, Carter !_

_Je sais, je suis désolée, s_'excusa-t-elle en comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher cet état de fait alors qu'elle faisait de même.

_Vous n'avez pas à être désolée, les choses ne pouvaient pas être autrement, c'est tout, _dit-il simplement sans ressentiment.

Sa dernière phrase la laissa amère et elle baissa la tête pour cacher sa douleur. Qu'importe combien elle l'aimait, il venait de lui rappeler que ceci n'avait pas lieu d'être parce qu'ils appartenaient à l'armée, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'être égoïstes en sacrifiant leur travail pour une relation intime.

Il réalisa que sa dernière phrase l'avait blessée, alors que ce n'était pas son intension bien au contraire. Comme il venait de le dire, cette distance entre eux avait été inévitable… Mais ne l'était plus ! Sans compter qu'il n'y avait plus de fiancé inopportun, plus vraiment de réelle menace pour la Terre et bientôt plus de chaine de commandement, alors qu'avait-il à perdre ?

La vie de Sam avait basculé en quelques semaines, le combat contre son double réplicateur, la mort de son père et sa rupture avec Pete. Sans oublier que depuis quelques mois, elle s'occupait de Cassandra comme de sa fille et qu'elle dirigeait SG1, ce qui voulait dire plus de responsabilités, plus de pression, en plus de son travail de scientifique.

Elle n'avait pas été épargnée mais à aucun moment elle ne s'était plainte, elle avait encaissé tous les coups la tête haute, seule contre tous. Le seul moment où elle s'était permis de relâcher la pression, avait été avec lui, dans la salle d'observation surplombant le lit de Jacob mourant. Devant son chagrin, il avait ressenti le besoin de lui faire la promesse d'être toujours à ses cotés. La promesse d'être aimée quoiqu'il arrive. La même promesse que Jacob avait fait à sa mère.

Il prit le temps de l'admirer alors qu'elle était partie dans ses pensées. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue, son regard baigné de larmes et il la trouvait plus maigre que d'habitude. Malgré tout ça, elle était toujours aussi belle et terriblement désirable.

Il aimerait pourvoir changer cet état de fait entre eux, pouvoir la rendre heureuse, lui donner ce qu'elle désirait, mais se dévoiler n'avait jamais été son fort. Il était maladroit et se réfugiait le plus souvent dans l'ironie et derrière son masque de militaire à la moindre faille.

Il l'aimait, de ça il était sur, mais il subsistait tellement de doutes en lui : l'aimait-elle toujours? Méritait-il une femme comme Carter ? Pourrait-il la rendre heureuse ? Serait-il capable de s'ouvrir à elle comme elle le désirait? L'armée les laisserait-ils tranquille même avec ce nouveau poste qu'on venait de lui proposer à Washington ? Avait-il droit au bonheur après tout ce qu'il avait vécu et fait ?

Qu'importe si tout les séparait, elle méritait de savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, de prendre conscience de cet amour inassouvi, brûlant et indélébile qui enserrait son cœur! C'est à ce moment que la promesse de Jacob lui revint en tête. Et il ne trouva pas mieux pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu lui dire quelques vers de poésie. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, à la recherche de quelques vers qui refléteraient ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire et rapidement des vers de Pablo Neruda se rappelèrent à sa mémoire.

Alors qu'elle était toujours dans ses pensées, le regard ancré sur la bague de sa mère, il lui prit délicatement les mains pour attirer son attention, plongea son regard maintenant si expressif dans le sien et récita les quelques vers dont il se souvint.

_Comme un diamant dans le ciel,_

_Tu es l'étoile que j'ai choisie,_

_D'honorer d'un amour éternel,_

_Nous n'aurons ni fin ni mort,_

_Car il ignore jusqu'à la mort,_

_Nous aurons l'éternité pour nous aimer… _

_Pour _toujours, conclut-il en lui prenant l'alliance des mains qu'il glissa lentement, le regard ancré au sien, à son annulaire.

_Pour toujours ?_ répéta-t-elle, stupéfaite par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ses yeux d'un bleu saphir le fixèrent avec intensité, cherchant à comprendre la signification de ses mots, leur portée. Il pouvait voir combien elle était abasourdie et perdue par son attitude. Elle luttait contre ce qu'elle ressentait de peur de se méprendre, elle voulait être sûre de ne pas rêver, être sûre qu'ils sous-entendaient bien la même chose.

_Pour toujours, Sam, _lui affirma-t-il plein de conviction.

Et il sut qu'il l'avait touché au plus profond de son être au regard qu'elle lui envoya. Les larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues et il ne put résister à l'envie de l'attirer contre lui et de refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Au diable le SGC et ses caméras, seule Samantha comptait. Etroitement plaquée contre son torse puissant, elle s'enivra de son odeur avant de se laisser submerger petit à petit par l'apaisement. Désormais, les jours à venir ne seraient plus aussi sombres, quelques soient les épreuves qui les attendaient, ils seraient deux à les traverser, main dans la main leur cœur uni _pour toujours_.

The End.


End file.
